


Happiness in a Pill

by Inkyboi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Forced, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyboi/pseuds/Inkyboi
Summary: Underfell always were a bad place, monsters killing each other, some ganged up and did terrible things, creating new gangs and what did the king do? Nothing.While the Underground slowly turns itself inside out, killing each other, there was invented a new form of Happiness. Something Red thought he would avoid, but by 'accident' got involved anyway.(Fellcest)





	Happiness in a Pill

A horrifying scream echoed outside in the cold night, Red's skull bolted up from the soft pillow, looking out into the dark of the window. Heh, it was just another night with a murder happening just a few meters from their house.  
  
  
Anyone would be scared, but Red knew his brother wouldn't allow anyone inside to hurt either of them. Both always had been a light sleeper whenever it came to their sleep. Ever since the horrible news of King Asgore not wanting to help Snowdin nor Waterfall, things have fallen deeper down into the shithole they already were in.   
  
  
Gangs had been evolving, payment for protection, heck even rape happening in the corners of the houses. It didn't become so unfamiliar with the things going on by now. Red rubbed his eye sockets, laying back down again on his pillow, trying to ignore the scream happening just minutes ago.   
  
  
He wasn't sure what time it was, by the looks outside, it barely could be 2 AM in the night. He was still tired, it wasn't easy getting much sleep lately.  
  


 

"Red!"  
  
  
His skull bolted up again, hearing Boss' voice calling for him. Was he in danger?  
  
  
Red sat silent, listening close to the room nearby.   
Nothing...   
Had he just imagined that Boss was calling at him? Maybe he started to hallucinate? The lack of sleep could really get to the Skeleton after all.   
  
  
Lowering himself a second time to the bed, he hardly manages to hit the pillow before the sound of stomping footsteps sounded outside in the hallway.   
The door was burst opened, Red jumped by the sudden loud noise as he sat up, eye socket glowing red as he was ready to summon a red bone attack.  
  
  
Seeing the taller skeleton, scared down across the eye sockets, which were narrowed and looking directly at him with pinning red eye-lights.   
  
  
"Why did you not answer when I called?!"  Edge demanded, getting closer over to Red, who had calmed a little seeing it was his brother.   
  
  
" S'rry boss... guess sleep ain't really making myself clear yet..." Red answered. He moved just a few inches back, as Edge had gone closer, sitting fast down in front of Red and grabbed at his chin.  
  
  
"B-Boss?" Red wasn't sure what to say, being pinned back down into the mattress "Next time, you better answer when you hear me calling."   
  
  
It wasn't a threat, but Edge at times manage to state it clear for Red.  Being pinned down already, feeling his brother's body close to his own. Red cleared his throat, nodding in agreement.   
  
  
They both were quiet with one and another, the only sound came from outside the window, wind gentle rustled through, crunching snow disappeared while the monsters outside walked away from their previous victim.   
  
  
Red cleared his throat once again, eye-lights had glanced up at the window. His brother always was protective whenever it came to Red being in danger. Had boss thought the scream was his?  
  
  


"H-Heh, ya can take it easy now, b-boss...." Red manages to stutter out between them, his gaze went back to his brother, who only seem to have been staring down at Red. "S-So how 'bout we c-catch some more sleep, ey?" Red gave a shaky smile, trying to ease the situation a little. 

  
Edge, however, still kept the same starring down at Red. It didn't help the situation for Red, as he was too exhausted to even just try snap at his brother to get off and go to his room. Like he even would dare do that too...  
  
  


"B-Bos-"  
  
  
Red was silent by the sudden kiss, shocked Red hold his hands onto Edge's arms, feeling the tongue slipping into his mouth to taste him.  
  
  
Heh, so Edge was in one of those moods again?  
  
  
Red felt Edge's hands moved down against his rib-cage, grabbing onto his shirt and pulled it up, still having Red into a deep kiss.  Red knew better than denying his brother this, if he had been worried Red had been the victim outside, he for sure would remind himself to feel Red right now and right here.   
  
  
Their mouths parted, Red panted and took a deep breath, feeling Edge's taking his soul out from underneath Red's rib-cage.   
  
  
"Wet already..." Edge panted, squeezing Red's soul lightly in his hold, which sent a shiver down Red's spine, a moan escaped him.   
  
  
"Just look at you, already a needy bitch." Edge fumbled with Red's shorts. "You better manifest something I can fuck."   
  
  
Red held a hand in front of his mouth, lifting his pelvis so Edge easily could slide the shorts off. The ecto flash already had manifested into a pussy for Edge. Dripping wet.  
  
  
Edge, still squeezing Red's soul moved between his legs. He had slide off his own pajama pants, his Ecto dick already hard for his brother. Edge grabbed a hold of his dick, giving it a few strokes as he slides it teasingly over Red's pussy.   
  
  
"Beg for it." He beckoned   
  
  
Red gave a mild glare at Edge, he wasn't sure if it was the need or exhaustion "Fuck you..." He muttered.  
  
  
"I'll be doing that, dear brother" Edge said with a smirk. He just pressed the head of his dick inside Red, seeing the short skeleton mewled in pleasure. Red grabbed the sheets below him.   
  
  
"S-Stop b-being a fucking t-tease and fuck me already!" Red cursed out.   
  
  
"Hmm, first one thing." Edge purred, he let Red's soul up to his mouth, biting into it, which made Sans threw his head back against the mattress, his tongue went out his mouth, panting for the pleasure.   
  
  


He didn't see what Edge had been fumbling after in his pocket. However, he felt something upon his tongue, which Edge stuffed back into Red's mouth again "Swallow it."   
  
  
Like a good pet, Red didn't hesitate to do what he was told. The weird consistent went down his throat. The two fingers Edge had inserted in Red's mouth stayed there, rubbing against his tongue.   
  
  
"There we go, what a good boy." Edge taunted with a smirk before he thrusted his hips forward and got his dick all the way into Red.   
  
  
Had it not been for Edge's fingers, Sans would properly have screamed out in pleasure, feeling Edge's hips move down, dipping his cock deeper into Red's pussy.   
  
  
It was an overwhelming feeling he felt.   
  
  
His eye-lights started however to turn a pinkish tint, his mouth went into a curled smile. Just as Edge had expected, the pill started to work. So it had been true what Alphys and Undyne had discovered?  
  


 

Edge moved his fingers out of Red's mouth, hearing him panting, feeling Red's legs wrapped around Edge's waist to keep him close.   
  


 

"M-More, please, f-fuck me more!" Red begged him 

 

"With pleasure...." Edge lets go of Red's soul, seeing it went straight back under Red's rib-cage. He pinned Red's hands above his head, thrusting his pelvis up against Red's and felt his brother squeezing tight around his cock.  
  
  
Edge moaned, resting his skull down into Red's neck before he bite his shoulder, like a wild animal mating with its bitch.  
  
  
Red mewled his moans, begging Edge for more. It wasn't long before Edge made a hard deep thrust inside Red, shooting his magic seed inside his brother.  
  
  
Red's body spasmed a moment, clinging onto Edge. His eye-lights had rolled back into his skull, feeling the orgasm hitting him.   
  
  
Edge relaxed on top of Red, their bodies still connected.   
  
  
Edge was glad, feeling Red with him like this. And knowing that the pill had worked, even when it just was a small section for now, of what it was capable of doing...  
  
  
Edge for sure knew Red wouldn't remember much when he would awake again...  
  
  
He slipped his dick out from Red, seeing his cum running out from Red's pussy. He moved himself a little down, spreading Red's legs.  
  
  
He was satisfied.... But tomorrow awaited a new experiement with his new discovery... how long would Red be able to hold?


End file.
